This invention relates to new and useful improvements in vehicles, particularly pedal propelled vehicles such as bicycles or tricycles.
Conventional three-wheeled devices of this nature usually incorporate a single front wheel with a pair of rear wheels, the single wheel being the steering wheel. Alternatively, two wheels may be provided with a single rear wheel once again with the rear wheel being the steering wheel.
However, all of these devices are of a rigid construction so that they cannot lean in the turn in a manner similar to a bicycle. This means that the speed of turning is limited, that control and manoeuverability is awkward, that the rider and frame are forced to remain perpendicular to the road surface, and that the ride is "stiff".
Furthermore, with a single front wheel, sudden braking will often upset the vehicle together with the rider because the rider's weight is thrown onto the front wheel which, being a single point of contact, is unstable.